


MNSTR

by ilsanrapper



Category: Crown The Empire, Dexter (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsanrapper/pseuds/ilsanrapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ inspired by mnstr - crown the empire & “dexter” ]</p>
<p>“with a bang, i feel my heart start to separate, the enemy within can no longer be contained.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mnstr ; hoseok [ summary / prologue ]

**h** oseok was a bright, bubbly, smart, young man. he was a straight a student, involved in every club that interested him at school, liked everyone and everyone liked him.

 

he was the person that when he walked in a room, his presence commanded your attention and his cheery voice lifted you up, no matter how down you felt. he was known as the happiest boy on earth, because that's how he acted.

 

deep down inside, there was this  _ darkness _ . this, impenetrable force, that commanded him to do the most, unfathomable, indescribable things. he had this feeling. he called it, his  **_dark passenger_ ** . this dark passenger of his, was no ordinary darkness. this was the kind of darkness that petrifies you, makes you think he's a monster of sorts.  he had the, unstoppable, pressing, unsanctionable need to  **kill** .

 

"how did this “dark passenger” attach itself to hoseok?" you might think. it planted itself inside hoseok, too early, and too deep; too deep to be removed. at the young age of 3, hoseok watched as his mother was slaughtered, right before his eyes. he sat in a two inch thick pool of his own mother's blood as his big brother clung to him. he could never forget that moment. it still comes back in flashes, at the worst times. his adoptive father taught him how to channel this need, somehow control this dark passenger that had attached itself to hoseok. he taught him to use his dark passenger for good, instead of evil. 

 

he gave him a code. this code, was to put down the evil, demon-like, putrid humans of the world; like rapists, pedophiles, and serial killers. the number one rule, don't get caught. hoseok spent his entire life, living by this code his father gave him, hiding himself from the world; living a lie, as most would say. he pretended he could feel, feel something other than that unsanctionable need, pressing inside his head 24/7. he pretended he could love, he pretended he could truly keep his image as an outstanding citizen in society, but at night, that’s when it all took place, when it would go down; “it”, meaning his killing ritual.

 

this ritual consisted of setting up his kill room - wrapping the entire place in plastic so there would be no traces left, a large table set in the middle, photos of the target’s victims placed in front of them, all his tools laid out, and a glass slide for the target’s blood that he collects as little “mementos”. he wraps his targets in saran wrap, slices their cheek just enough to make them bleed a slight bit, collects the blood in his glass slide, and proceeds to drive a knife into their chest. 

 

this, was something that could not be stopped. it could not be cured, and it could not just go away. hoseok, would be like this, forever.

  
  


* * *

 

  
“ _ it starts with blood… trickling down the back of my eyelids. the trickle becomes a stream and then a flood. it fills me up, all my empty spaces. but then, the blood isn’t red anymore- it’s black… and pressing. it feels like my head is gonna explode. the only way to relieve the pressure is to open the floodgates… and let it spill out _ .”  


	2. mnstr ; hoseok [ 0.1 ]

**“** **_I AM THE GHOST IN THE SHADOWS, I AM THE FEAR OF THE DARK_ ** **,”**

 

* * *

  
  


**_so, what do i do here? do i go in? make my kill, get it over with? or i do i lie in wait? think hoseok!_ **

 

the boy tugged at his messy brown hair, slamming his head against the steering wheel of his car.

 

hoseok lifted his head from the steering wheel as he heard the door to his target’s house slam shut to watch him get inside his car and slowly pull off.

 

hoseok hurriedly started his own car, and drove off, trailing behind him.

 

**_where do you think you’re going,_ ** **_koo junhoe_ ** **_…_ **

 

**_koo junhoe. successful business man, owns the largest drug cartel in south korea. anyone on his team that fucks up pay the price - their life. the man is ruthless, needless to say. too ruthless to be kept alive much longer. he needs to be put down. maybe he’ll lead me to his next drop._ **

 

hoseok snapped out of his thoughts, getting out of the car and following junhoe closely - but not too closely. if hoseok gets detected, its  game over .

 

**_come on, hoseok, this is your chance. take it. now._ **

 

hoseok dug his sedative needle into the slightly taller man’s neck, causing his body to ragdoll immediately. hoseok drug his body around the corner to a rusty, large shed around back.

  
  


junhoe’s eyes fluttered open as he immediately began to panic.

 

**junhoe:** _ [panicking]  _ what is this?! why are you doing this to me?! who are you?!

 

**hoseok:** _[pacing]_ one question at a time, fuckass, jeez. no wonder people never say no to you, they want you to shut the hell up because you’re so goddamn annoying- you’ve only spoken once and i already wanna get this shit over with!

**junhoe:** _[sniffling, looking around anxiously]_ p-please don’t kill me! i’ll give you anything! you want money? is that what you want?

 

**hoseok:** _[scoffing, tugging on his rubber black gloves]_ no, dumbass. i don’t want your money.

 

**junhoe:** what is it you want, then?

 

**hoseok:** you. dead.

 

**junhoe:** what?? for why?!

 

**hoseok:** _ [motioning to the photos of the victims] _ look at all the people you killed, junhoe. huang zitao. zhang yixing, song gunhee, yoo kihyun, hansol chwe. hansol was just a kid, junhoe, a fucking  **_child_ ** !! he had a mom and a sister... a  **_boyfriend_ ** that loved him!! and you know what you  _ did _ ?? you took him away from them!!

 

**junhoe:** well i feel remorse!! what about you, huh?! don’t you feel even the slightest bit bad?! doesn’t this keep  _ you _ up at night?!

 

**hoseok:** _[chuckling]_ good thing i’m dead inside and devoid of feelings.

 

**junhoe:** what’s that supposed to mean?! don’t you feel something?!

 

**hoseok:** _[relaxing shoulders, exhaling deeply]_ i feel… release. like i can breathe, for once. this is why i do what i do. 

 

**junhoe:** what is it that you do, exactly?

 

**hoseok:** i kill serial killers. the ones that slipped through the cracks of the system and continue to wreak havoc and cause chaos among this society.

 

**junhoe:** so, like, a modern day batman?

 

**hoseok:** _[snorting, picking up a small pocket knife]_ i guess you could say that.

 

hoseok stood at junhoe’s head, grazing his cheek with the knife just enough to make it bleed, collecting it on his glass slide, then shoving the slide in his pocket.

 

**hoseok:** you’ve grown on me in the past minutes we’ve spoken, junhoe, you really have. but you know how this has to end, right?

 

**junhoe:** _ [nodding] _ i’m ready now. 

 

junhoe took a deep breath as hoseok picked up a larger knife, and drove it into junhoe’s chest.

 

hoseok watched the life drain from the man’s eyes as he backed up and slid down the wall, closing his eyes.

 

**_release._ **

 

* * *

  
  
**“** **_I AM THE MURDERER OF APATHY, AN ANGEL THAT’S FALLEN_ ** **.”**


End file.
